7/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni قَالَ مَا مَنَعَكَ أَلاَّ تَسْجُدَ إِذْ أَمَرْتُكَ قَالَ أَنَاْ خَيْرٌ مِّنْهُ خَلَقْتَنِي مِن نَّارٍ وَخَلَقْتَهُ مِن طِينٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Kâle mâ meneake ellâ tescude iz emertuk(emertuke), kâle ene hayrun minh(minhu), halaktenî min nârin ve halaktehu min tîn(tînin). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. kâle : dedi 2. mâ : ne 3. menea-ke : seni men eden 4. ellâ : olmamak 5. tescude : secde edersin 6. iz : o zaman, olduğunda 7. emertu-ke : sana emrettik 8. ene : ben 9. hayrun : hayırlı 10. min-hu : ondan 11. halakte-nî : beni yarattın 12. min nârin : ateşten 13. halakte-hu : onu yarattın 14. min tînin : nemli topraktan Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Tanrı, sana emrettiğim zaman neden secde etmekten çekindin, seni meneden sebep neydi dedi. O, ben ondan daha hayırlıyım dedi, beni ateşten halkettin, onu balçıktan yarattın. Ali Bulaç Meali (Allah) Dedi: "Sana emrettiğimde, seni secde etmekten alıkoyan neydi?" (İblis) Dedi ki: "Ben ondan hayırlıyım; beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan yarattın." Ahmet Varol Meali (Allah): "Sana emrettiğimde, seni secde etmekten alıkoyan ne oldu?" dedi. O da: "Ben ondan üstünüm. Beni ateşten yarattın onu ise çamurdan yarattın" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah, 'Sana emrettiğim halde, seni secdeden alıkoyan nedir?' dedi, 'Beni ateşten onu çamurdan yarattın, ben ondan üstünüm' cevabını verdi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah, “Sana emrettiğim zaman seni saygı ile eğilmekten ne alıkoydu?” dedi. (O da) “Ben ondan hayırlıyım. Çünkü beni ateşten yarattın. Onu ise çamurdan yarattın” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah buyurdu: Ben sana emretmişken seni secde etmekten alıkoyan nedir? (İblis): Ben ondan daha üstünüm. Çünkü beni ateşten yarattın, onu çamurdan yarattın, dedi. Edip Yüksel Meali Dedi: 'Sana emrettiğim zaman seni secde etmekten ne alıkoydu?' (İblis:) 'Ben ondan daha iyiyim; Sen beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise balçıktan yarattın,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah: «Sana emrettiğim halde secde etmene ne engel oldu.» dedi. «Ben ondan hayırlıyım, beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sana, buyurdu: «emrettiğim halde secde etmemene mani' ne oldu?» ben, dedi: ondan hayırlıyım, beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan yarattın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Buyurdu ki: «Sana emrettiğim zaman seni secde etmekten ne men etti?» Dedi ki: «Ben ondan hayırlıyım, beni ateşten yarattın, onu ise çamurdan yarattın.» Muhammed Esed (Ve Allah): "Sana emrettiğim zaman" dedi, "seni secde etmekten alıkoyan neydi?" "Ben ondan üstünüm", diye cevap verdi (iblis), "(çünkü) beni ateşten yarattın, onu balçıktan." Suat Yıldırım Allah buyurdu: "Söyle bakayım, Sana emrettiğim halde, secde etmene mani nedir?" İblis: "Ben ondan daha üstünüm; çünkü Sen beni ateşten, onu ise bir çamur parçasından yarattın." Süleyman Ateş Meali (Allâh) buyurdu: "Sana emrettiğim zaman seni secde etmekten alıkoyan nedir?" (İblis): "Ben, dedi, ondan hayırlıyım. Beni ateşten yarattın, onu çamurdan yarattın." Şaban Piriş Meali Allah: -Sana emrettiğimde, secde etmene ne engel oldu? dedi. İblis: -Ben, O’ndan hayırlıyım. Beni ateşten yarattın, O’nu ise çamurdan yarattın, dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah 'Ben emrettiğimde seni secde etmekten alıkoyan nedir?' buyurdu. İblis 'Ben ondan üstünüm,' dedi. 'Sen beni ateşten, onu ise topraktan yarattın.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah buyurdu: "Sana emrettiğimde secde etmeni engelleyen neydi?" İblis dedi: "Ben ondan hayırlıyım. Beni ateşten yarattın, onu çamurdan yarattın." Yusuf Ali (English) ((Allah)) said: "What prevented thee from bowing down when I commanded thee?" He said: "I am better than he: Thou didst create me from fire, and him from clay."(998) * M. Pickthall (English) He said: What hindered thee that thou didst not fall prostrate when I bade thee? (Iblis) said: I am better than him. Thou createdst me of fire while him Thou didst create of mud. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Allah: "Sana emrettiğim zaman" dedi, "seni secde etmekten alıkoyan neydi?" "Ben ondan üstünüm", diye cevap verdi İblis, "(çünkü) beni ateşten yarattın, onu balçıktan." Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri